Choice Series 04: Choice
by shadowglove
Summary: VERY brief lime content. Sequel to Four Years. Chloe has tried to stay longer with Sam, but with a Banshee crying around him all the time she realizes she needs to leave to save him. She's forgotten, though, that he has a choice in this. A very big choice


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Four Years

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt 28. Banshee

Warning: VERY brief lime content.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh _hell_." Chloe whimpered, head thrown back, neck arched, as the fingers digging into her hips moved her up and down to meet hard, violent thrusts that filled her with heat and need. "_Hell_!"

Sam nibbled along her collarbone, alternating from hard to soft and back, tongue tasting the saltiness of her skin.

A mewl of pleasure escaped her lips as he hit something inside that sent shivers down her spine.

Growling in response to her sound, Sam flipped them over so that she was pinned under him, smile feral before attacking her lips with his. Those long, calloused fingers caressed her smooth skin, one trailing roughly from her hip up her ribcage to cup a breasts, beginning to knead it expertly.

"_Sam_!" Chloe gasped, arching off the bed with a cry.

Wordlessly he teased the perked nipple, chuckling smugly at the sounds she made.

Suddenly the house shook with the sound of a door slamming shut. "SAMMY! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE BROTHER!" A pause. "WHERE ARE YOU? I SAW YOUR AND DEMON BABE'S CARS OUTSIDE SO I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Sam froze, closing his eyes. "I'm going to _kill_ him."

Chloe wanted to too. "_You_ are the one who gave him keys to our apartment and told him to pop in whenever he wanted to."

"SAMMY? YOU AND YOUR DEMON BABE AREN'T GETTING FREAKY RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU?"

Sam flinched.

The blonde glared at Sam and pushed him off...and out. "Go tend to him."

"_Chloe_..."

"_Go_." She snapped.

Sighing, Sam got up, _painfully_, and grabbed a shirt and pants, putting them on. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sorry about this, but he's my brother."

"I know." She whispered, looking up at him with a small smile. "Don't worry Sam, go on. You haven't seen him in a month."

Sam grinned down at her. "What did I do to deserve such an understanding demoness?"

She laughed at that. "Not sure. Now _go_." She paused. "Though you _might_ want to hold this in front of you." She passed him the pillow, eyeing the painfully obvious tent in his pants. "He'll never let you live it down if you walk out there with a boner."

Sam sighed, clutching the pillow to his front, before yawning and leaving the bedroom to go and see his brother.

She smiled and watched him as he left the room.

But then her smile disappeared when she heard the sound from the window.

She turned towards it and glared at the specter outside of the window, crying loudly and miserably.

"Shut up." She hissed to it, storming out of bed and going to the glass. "Just _shut up_!"

The specter just cried louder before leaving, obviously going towards the window in the living room.

Following Sam.

Then again, that was what Banshee's did.

Chloe sighed and went to the bed, collapsing on it and hugging her pillow to her heart.

Sam was sleeping more these days they he usually did, and sometimes, in the mornings, he didn't want to wake up, preferring to mumble something along the lines of 'five minutes more' and turn over, pillow over his head to block out the sunlight. Normally Chloe would have told him he was overstudying, and think he just utterly adorable, but she knew better now. Had known better for a couple of months now. But it was getting to the point where she couldn't ignore Amanojaku's words of warning anymore. Sam was obviously choosing mortality, and that meant that if she stayed with him she would slowly drain all the life out of him until one morning he just didn't wake up anymore.

The thought terrified her.

And now the banshee was here.

The omen of death before its rightful time.

She hugged herself.

She hadn't wanted to believe her father's words, but she now had proof of the horrid truth.

The blonde ran her shaky fingers through her hair before taking in a deep breath.

Amanojaku had said that the Banshee heralded the last week of the human's life.

It'd been here two days now.

She needed to leave.

She needed to leave _now_.

The blonde stood, looking towards the door.

She'd wanted tonight to be the last night they'd be together, sweet, in love, together in every form of the word.

Dean and Sam's laughter mingled outside.

Apparently fate didn't want it that way.

"Chloe." Sam opened the door and turned to look at her, the smile melting from his face. "Is something wrong?"

She turned towards him, smile sliding into place. "Course not. I'm just trying to think what to wear to make your brother more uncomfortable."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How about a turtleneck and sweatpants?"

The laughter was genuine. "Kill joy."

"Come on Chlo, even though he isn't completely comfortable with us he _never_ lets me forget how he thinks a succubus is out of my league." He whined.

She grinned. "Yeah, well, I _am_ a catch." The blonde winked. "And it's _ex_ succubus, remember that."

He nodded, seeming relieved every time she pointed that out. "Well, uh, Dean and I are going to go drinking at the bar by his motel. I'll try not to stay out too long."

The blonde walked towards him and pulled him into the room, pushing him up against the now closed door.

Sam blinked down at her. "Chlo?"

She looked up at his beloved face. "Gimme my kiss."

He chuckled, shaking his head and reaching down to hug her close as his lips met hers, kissing her intensely.

"_Sam-my!_" Dean could be heard calling, _deliberately_ trying to ruin something.

He was like a _kid_ wanting to irritate his little brother.

Sam growled as he pulled away.

Chloe kept her eyes closed, breathing in his scent.

"I'll be back early." Sam promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before slipping out of the room.

She listened to their voices and footsteps until they left the apartment, the banshee's cry disappearing with them.

And then she opened her eyes.

It was game time.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Sam returned home later that night, he was slightly tipsy, but more tired than anything else. He'd spent most of the time yawning, and listening to Dean make fun of him for being unable to 'keep up with' his 'succubus' girlfriend. While he was glad that Dean was comfortable enough with Sam's relationship with Chloe to tease his brother about it, he wished that the guy would let off a bit. He was also a little conflicted about Dean and Chloe. He wanted them to get along better, and to one day maybe even be _close_, but on the other hand no woman had ever been able to resist Dean Winchester's brand of charm-and Chloe _had_ been a succubus...and the best of Manny's workers. And even though she wasn't a succubus anymore, she still had something that made the men around her just take notice of her.

Sam hated it, but he'd just learnt the art of visual intimidation and kept the many Casanovas away from his woman.

"Baby, I'm home!" He called, locking the door behind him.

The apartment was dark.

There was no answer.

He yawned.

He hadn't expected her to be sleeping at this time of the night. She usually waited up for him.

Going towards the bedroom in the darkness, Sam entered and froze.

Moonlight was streaming in through the window and bathing their bed.

Their empty bed.

Sam flung the switch, turning on the light to reveal an empty bed.

He gulped down a sense of nausea.

"She's probably with her father again."

But then he caught a glimpse of the closet...the open, half empty closet.

The tall mountain of a man rushed towards closet door and opened it completely.

The only clothes remaining there were his.

That sickness bubbled inside of him.

He rushed to her chester drawer.

It was empty.

He stood there, staring down at the empty drawer, in shock.

What was going on?

A rustling sound caused him to look up on the chester drawer, to a paper that was left folded.

Sam reached for it, completely sober as he unfolded it and recognized Chloe's handwriting.

_**Sam,**_

_**This is really hard to say in person, so I'm somewhat relieved Dean came when he did.**_

_**I'm leaving you.**_

_**There. I've said it. It's surprisingly easier to say on paper.**_

_**I'm leaving you.**_

_**Or better said: I've left you.**_

_**My things are gone. Anything I left behind I didn't need. You can dump them or give them to charity or burn them. I don't really mind either way. I can acquire more things easily, as you know, I have my ways.**_

_**Please don't get me wrong, I really do care for you. But it's not enough. This life isn't enough.**_

_**I'm not a housewife, Sam. I'm not your wife. I'm not human. And truthfully, I'm not interested in being either.**_

_**I've had fun with you, but I'm a young demoness, and there's so much waiting for me out there in this world.**_

_**I can't just settle.**_

_**I'm even thinking of going back to work for Manny. Just because I've been so **__bored__** lately and need something to try and liven my life again.**_

_**I wish you all the best, and I hope your studying thing goes well, and hey, if you become a lawyer we'll probably see each other again. Manny tells me that an **__amazing__** amount of our clients are lawyers. True Fact.**_

_**Oh well. I have to go, I'm being picked up.**_

_**Literally.**_

_**Teleportation is tiring, especially when I have to rely on someone else to do it for me since I have been ignoring my demon studies to live the human life with you. I have a lot I have to catch up on. Maybe **__that__** will add some excitement into my life.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Chloe xoxoxoxo**_

Confused, shocked, hurt, Sam slid to the floor.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Is it gone?" Chloe asked from where she was sitting in Missy's old bed, her things placed on the ground in a mess.

Manny nodded, navigating the mess of a room before going to sit down on the bed next to her. "I watched myself as the Banshee stopped crying and went away. Sam will be fine now. It'll take him some weeks to get strong again, but he'll be fine."

Chloe licked her lips and looked towards the window.

"You should have told him to become a demon, Chloe." Manny placed his hand on her knee. "If you'd told him the real reason _why_ you left him you _know_ he would have made the decision to turn."

"Exactly. I would have _forced_ him to, dad." Chloe finally looked at him, seeming so _tired_. "If Sam didn't choose to do so these last couple of years its because its obviously not what he wants. And I am _not_ going to force him to make that choice and damn his soul for me."

"What sort of demon says things like that?" Manny despaired, but brought his hand up to caress her hair soothingly as silent tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "Don't cry dearchild. There's many more demons in the pits."

She laid down in the bed, hugging the pig plushie that'd been there when she'd arrived.

Manny just sighed and sat there, watching her in worry.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The apartment had been _destroyed_.

Azazel raised an eyebrow as he walked through the corridor to the bedroom, pushing open the door before entering the darkened room.

The room was in an even worse condition than the rest of the place.

And there, in the darkest corner, Sam sat with his back to the wall, eyes teary and angry as he looked unseeingly ahead of him, clutching what looked like a piece of paper in his hand.

Azazel took in a deep breath, leaning in the doorway. "You called?"

Which, in itself, should have warned the demon that something big had happened.

Sam _never_ called him.

"She left me." Sam's voice was dark and gravelly. "She's _my bride_, she's _mine_...and she _left me_!" He hissed.

Azazel was a little impressed by the darkness in his eyes, but otherwise not expecting much.

He'd about given up on this child of his with his annoying humanity.

"I don't blame her." The demon replied easily.

"_What_?"

"Look, kid." Azazel announced, pushing away from the doorway. "Everyone was _waiting_ for this to happen. After the second year we were all making bets to see how much longer she'd stick around with you." He looked at the room with a face. "Let's face it. She's immortal, powerful, and she was playing _wifey_ to a _college student_. It's degrading."

Sam stood, eyes narrowed, visibly shaking in his anger.

"And she's Manny's daughter." Azazel pointed out. "And while Manny isn't as powerful as me, he's a pretty big fish in our pond...and those we play poker with have been sniffing around the chance of having his daughter for one of their spawn."

"She _my_ bride." Sam snapped.

"Was. Boy. _Was_." Azazel corrected. "And not even really. She was your _demon's_ bride, but you didn't _choose_ your demon, did you? You chose your humanity. And you might as well have told her you weren't interested."

"_What_?" But this time, Sam's fury was replaced with horror.

"She's a _demon_ bride, Sammy-boy." Azazel explained. "So her demon's going to be looking for a _demon groom_. And let's face it. You don't really make the cut."

Sam just stood there, silent.

"She's broken ties with you, your unofficial engagement is over." The demon toed a piece of broken chester drawer, wondering just how Sam had managed to destroy it so thoroughly. "In time she'll find herself another demon groom and have a demon relationship and hopefully prove _not_ to be _sterile_ like all of the pureblooded females we have. There's some hope that that regenerating power she had _before_ choosing her demonic heritage is still in her and is keeping her from becoming barren." Azazel shook his head. "We are in _dire_ need of more purebloods."

There was silence.

"What do I have to do?"

The demon turned to his son, confused.

Sam's head was lowered. "How do I choose?"

Azazel's golden eyes widened. "Are you saying-?"

"Manny once told me something, years ago." Sam looked up, blue/green eyes meeting golden ones. "He told me that I would, of my own free will, choose to complete the transformation, because of _her_." He took in a deep breath. "How do I do that?"

Azazel smiled, unable to believe this. "Take my hand, my son."

Sam took in another breath before going to his father and placing his hand in his.

Outside, lightning and thunder clashed violently.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sleeping in her new room, hugging the pig plushie, face stained from the tears she'd cried before falling asleep, Chloe didn't realize that what she'd sacrificed herself for to keep from happening had just begun.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


End file.
